


It's just a dream

by jensencanfricklemyfrackle



Series: Long oneshots (mix) [3]
Category: Marvel
Genre: Angst, Cuddles, F/M, Fluff, bucky loves pie, plum pie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-18 01:18:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13089408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jensencanfricklemyfrackle/pseuds/jensencanfricklemyfrackle





	It's just a dream

We live in adjacent apartments and our bedrooms are on opposite sides of a very thin wall, and one night I heard you crying, and talked to you through the wall au.

 

“Hey, James, thank you for helping me out with all this”

I gesture with my shoulder at the shopping bags that fill my arms and Bucky’s, and he chuckles, nudging the unlocked door open with his foot and he leads the way into my apartment, setting the shopping bags on the kitchen counter.

“It’s no problem, Doll, really. I mean, I couldn’t just let you struggle up those stairs with these bags” he grins as he gestures to the bags. “What did you buy? Bricks?”  
I giggle and I smack him lightly on the arm, rolling my eyes.

“No. You know, I’m making plum pie tonight, feel free to pop by”

“I might take you up on that, Doll” he smirks, and I flush slightly before turning away from him and walking into the kitchen, yelling out to him from over my shoulder.  
“Don’t be a stranger, Stranger!”

I hear Bucky’s chuckle before I hear his footsteps fade away.

 

……………………….

 

“Hey, Doll”

I grin as I look at Bucky who was standing in the open doorway, his hair tucked behind his ears, a stray sliver of hair framing one side of his face.

“Bucky! You came!” I practically squeal as I guide him inside into my apartment, pushing him gently towards the kitchen counter where a steaming plum pie sat with one piece missing from it.

“Of course, Doll! Wouldn’t miss your pie for the world. Say – “he pauses as he raises his eyebrows at me. “I don’t suppose you ate a slice without me, sweetheart?”

“I had to test it!” I say in defense, and he chuckles as he slings an arm around my shoulder, pulling me to his side in a side hug.

“Of course, of course” he leads me to the kitchen table. “Well? Let’s eat!”

 

Bucky ends up staying for three hours, and we end up just talking after we polished off the plum pie, talking about anything and everything. But the one topic we stayed away from was his past. Bucky eventually left after I persuaded him to go get some sleep.

It was around 10 pm when I went to bed, and I read for a little bit in the light of my lamp before I finally turned it off at 11, and I fell asleep.

I groaned as I woke up, blinking rapidly, my eyes adjusting to the darkness as I drag my hand over my face, trying to figure out what had woken me up in the first place. And I as focus on the sound of my own breathing, I notice muffled cries and groans from the other side of my bedroom wall. I sit up and I lean closer to my wall, the distressed cries and groans getting louder as the source got obviously more and more distressed. And the only person that lived on that side of my apartment was Bucky.

“Bucky?” I knock gently on the door, and the sounds got quieter before they started up again, banging sounds now.

“Bucky, I don’t know if you can hear me but you are alright” I say calmly and clearly, fighting back my panic when I realize that the banging sounds were Bucky’s fists and limbs hitting the wall, on purpose or not. I can’t hear anybody else in the room so I draw the conclusion that Bucky must be sleeping, a nightmare or some sort.  
“Bucky, I need you to listen to me. You are safe, in your bed, listening to me. Whatever you are dreaming, it is not real. What was real was the plum pie that I made and that we shared, both of us finishing off a whole pie while just talking, enjoying each other’s company. Dream that, dream about the good times”

I wait anxiously after I finish talking, listening intently to the man on the other side of the wall, frantically hoping that I had got through to him, somehow, in some way.

“Y/n?”

Bucky’s voice is quiet and scared through the wall, a quiver in his voice.

“Hey, Bucky” I reply just as softly, gently resting my forehead against the wall, letting out a relieved breath. “You’re okay, Bucky. Just a dream”

“A nightmare” he almost whimpers, and he pauses before he speaks again.

“Can I - ?”

“Come over? Of course, Bucky, my door is always open”

I hear his bed creak and quick footsteps that fade away. When I hear him leave his room I jump out of bed and rush to my front door and open it, just in time to see Bucky walk out of his front door He sees me and rushes towards me, and I utter a squeak when he wraps his whole body around me, clutching me to his chest life I was his lifeline.

“Hey there, you’re alright, you’re alright” I coo, slipping my arms around his waist, gently pulling him into my apartment and shutting the door behind us.  
“Come on, Buck, loosen up a bit so I can sit you down” I murmur, and he whines before he readjusts himself so his arm is wrapped around my waist, pressed against my side, seeming so small even though he physically towered above me. I glance up at him and sigh at the tear tracks that stained his cheeks.

“Oh, Bucky” I coo, cupping his face with one hand, brushing his cheekbone gently with my thumb. “Come with me and sleep.”

He groans at the word sleep and that’s when I notice the dark bags under his eyes.

“You haven’t been sleeping, have you?” he looks away sheepishly and I tighten my grip on him, leading him to my room and pushing him towards my bed. 

“Lay down” I command, and he chuckles tiredly as he obeys me, his hand grabbing one of my pillows and he cuddles it to his chest, which makes me smile at him fondly, even though he didn’t see it.

“See? sleeping better already” I chuckle and I start to walk away but he cries out and half sits up, his eyes wide as he stares intently at me.

“Don’t go” he whimpers, his hand reaching out towards me.

“Hey, it’s alright” I soothe as I walk back towards him and push him back down onto the bed, nudging him so he’d move over, making room for me on the bed.

“How do you want me?” I murmur as I sit on the edge of the bed, and he reaches for me as he puts the pillow to the side.

“Wanna cuddle” he demands in a needy voice, and I smile as I let him pull me to his chest, his arms wrapped around me, my cheek and hand resting on his chest.

“Go to sleep, Bucky, I’ll be right here” I slide my hand up to the side of his neck, gently caressing the soft skin below his jaw.

“You promise?” he asks in an almost child-like voice, and I nod against his chest, gently playing with a piece of his hair.

“I promise. Not going to leave unless you want me to”

“Not going to happen, Doll. Not going to happen”


End file.
